Remnants of Skystone Wiki
Welcome to the Remnants of Skystone wiki! The wiki about RoS that RoS Went Live on 18th of March 2010 Congratulations since November 2008 | width="33%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Quests * Mission Deployment * Sidequests * Daily Quests * Jar Locations | width="33%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Locations * Nidaria * Steamport City * Hatchwood Wilds * Ridgeback Highlands | width="33%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Lists * Enemies * Items * NPCs * Shops }} ;New Features :After reading our suggestions, Flip has decided to let us decide what the next big RoS feature will be. There is now a poll at the bottom of this page where you can vote for the next big update to the game! The feature with the most votes will be added in the next large update. Both features will eventually be part of the game, but these things take some time to code, so you'll only be seeing one in the next few months. Vote now! ;Weapons :As of Tuesday night (for most of us), Weapons have been introduced into the game! Remnants of Skystone is now officially at version 1.1.0. Also added was a new World Circuit quest (Hatchwood), escalating Spore drops, weapon Trophies, and transparent windows. Special thanks to Flip for enduring all of our nagging and questions on these updates! ;Big batch of game updates :Remnants of Skystone has had some big updates recently - a whole new area (the Ridgeback Highlands) has been added, a whole lot more sidequests (including new Daily Quests every day), a totally revamped Ether Circuit, and a whole lot more. If you haven't played in a while, now's a great time to get back into it - and of course, RoSWiki needs updating in light of these changes as well. ;Have your say on wiki standards! {5, 18, 2009} :Formatting standards for RoSWiki have yet to be codified, so if you want to have your say, there's no better time! Jump on over to the Discussion Page for standards and tell everyone what you think. ;Welcome to the new wiki admin! {5, 17, 2009} :Kyru has been a great contributor in both the RoS and Kongregate community. You have hopefully noticed all the stuff that he has helped us with! So, we would like to welcome Kyru to the list of wiki admins! Congratulations! ;Beta put up {5,14,2009} :Beta has been put up, and can be accessed through a link that will be sent to your email. ;Alpha taken down {5, 12, 2009} :In order to prepare for the beta test (which should be out in the next couple of days), the Alpha version of Remnants of Skystone is currently offline. ;Beta Coming Soon {4, 13, 2009} :OK, wow, we need to start working. On the 10th of April, the Remnants of Skystone Beta was open to Kongregate. New information should be filtering in as soon as it's released, but until then it might be a good idea for us to have some work done on the wiki anyways. Some enemies need some more stats, and anyone who can help, please do. ;New Information! {2, 13, 2009} :Hey everyone! Yeah, I know it seems like we are doing close to nothing, but hey, there isn't much information out on the game so far. On the plus side, we did hear more about the Ferric Forest today, thanks to the guys at Flipline Studios finally updating their dev blog. Hopefully this will kick more people into actually working on the wiki. ;Happy New Year! {1, 1, 2009} :Happy New Year everyone! The wiki is still up and running, but it seems with the lack of recent updates, we don't really have anything new to put up. Until the updates arrive, please try to help out even a small bit by putting up some information at all. Have a good start to 2009! ;Welcome new wiki admin! {12, 23, 2008} :User Angel14995 is a great person in the RoS community. You have hopefully noticed all the stuff he has helped us with! So, we would like to welcome Angel14995 to the list of wiki admins! Congratulations! ;Woohoo! New stuff!! {12, 05, 2008} :So yeah... Things on the wiki are slowing down. BUT we have hope. Wiki forums are up: http://rosociety.x10hosting.com/forums/index.php as is the blog http://rosociety.x10hosting.com/blog/. Yeah, not a whole lot. But we have it. Also, news article page being created... ;We wish you a happy Thanksgiving!(Or not) {11, 27, 2008} :If you're in America, happy Thanksgiving! If not... Have a nice day? ;The Wiki is running (Basically)! {11, 24, 2008} :With the wiki running, the code being replaced, and everyone being happy, I am pleased to say that we really are open for business! What feature would you like to see made first? Co op Survival A new world area Nidarian Points Nidarian Points (NP) are gained by completing Co-op Trailblazing missions with other players. Nidarian Points currently have no use, except that you get a star when you reach a certain amount of points up to 999,999. Article includes a list of all the players who have 2 stars (over 5,000 points). Read more... To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse